


carried away

by TheDragonLover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), a bit suggestive, fluffy short written for a friend, reader's gender is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: The both of you are such teases.





	carried away

Kicking the door open, Grillby carried you across the threshold, right up until you shouted, "Can you put me down already?!" It caused him to laugh, which was the only reason you were freed from his princess carry. Not that he let you get far afterwards.  
  
"I thought you would've loved that," he teased, managing to wrap his arms around your waist before you could bolt. He whispered, smirk against the shell of your ear, "You seem to like dangerous stunts."  
  
"Says who? I'm innocent, and I never get into any sort of trouble."  
  
Oh, that low chuckle wasn't a good sign. You sill couldn't get free. To be honest, though, the fingers kneading into your sore muscles made the plan less ideal. He was such a cheater.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it. After all, you're dating me."  
  
You scoffed, trying to ignore the blush creeping in. "Bold of you to assume you're the most dangerous thing I've handled."  
  
Seeing how his smirk grew, you came to the realization that you really should just keep your mouth shut from now on.  
  
"Guess I have some work to do, then. To prove it to you. How about a hands-on demonstration?"  
  
You and your big mouth.  
  
Oh, well. At least those hot hands could be put to better use.

 


End file.
